


Get Well Soon

by Furaa



Category: u no Neverland | The Promised Neverland (Manga), 約束のネバーランド | Yakusoku no Neverland | The Promised Neverland (Anime)
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Fluff, Headcanon
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-31
Updated: 2020-05-31
Packaged: 2021-03-03 08:00:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 315
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24467617
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Furaa/pseuds/Furaa
Summary: Salah satu kebiasaan Anna setelah mengobati adalah mengucapkan "Get well soon" diiringi kecupan pada bagian yang luka/ Untuk ultah Kak Ria, event #TigaSatuLima.
Relationships: Anna/Ray (The Promised Neverland)
Kudos: 9
Collections: DrabbleTigaSatuLima





	Get Well Soon

**Author's Note:**

  * For [pappilon](https://archiveofourown.org/users/pappilon/gifts).



> The Promise Neverland (c) Kaiu Shirai and illustrated by Posuka Demizu  
> Saya tidak mengambil keuntungan dalam pembuatan fanfiksi ini.  
> Fanfiksi ini dihadiahkan untuk ultah Kak Ria.

Dua tahun lalu adalah kali pertama Anna mengobati Ray. Tangan kanan Anna digunakan untuk menotolkan obat ke lutut Ray, sedangkan tangan satunya mengambil perban di tasnya. Tak perlu waktu dua menit, luka Ray sudah tertangani. 

Semenjak Anna rela mengorbankan rambut pirang kesayangannya untuk Ray, netra hitam itu sering kali mencuri pandang pada gadis didepannya. Berdasarkan pengamatannya ia dapat menyimpulkan bahwa Anna memiliki kebiasaan setelah mengobati temannya, yaitu mengatakan “get well soon” sembari mengecup bagian yang sakit sebagai mantra pamungkas untuk mempercepat penyembuhan. Tapi itu berlaku untuk anggota keluarga yang masih kecil kan?  
Ray tahu ia tak mungkin diberi ‘pelayanan khusus’ seperti itu. Tapi entah karena apa setelah Anna selesai mengobati, bocah 12 tahun itu tak kunjung beranjak, seakan menunggu perbuatan Anna selanjutnya.

“Ah! Ada yang lupa.” Anna memberhentikan aktivitas beres-beres alat P3K, kemudian gadis itu tersenyum saat mengetahui Ray masih setia duduk didepannya.

‘Cup’

Ray tak berharap akan mendapat ‘pelayanan khusus’ ala Anna. Tapi kecupan singkat pada lututnya dan bibir yang berkata “get well soon” diiringi senyum lebar mampu memberi efek rona merah pada kedua pipinya. Ray tak berharap, tapi kalau dikasih tak mungkin nolak kan?

Semenjak itu, jika Ray terluka ucapan “get well soon” disertai kecupan manis dimana lukanya berada selalu ia terima.

Namun bagaimana jika lukanya dipipi seperti sekarang? Bukan seperti sebelumnya yang hanya berada di tangan/kaki. Apa Anna juga akan melakukan ‘pelayanan khusus’?  
Iris hitamnya dengan tenang manatap gadis pirang didepannya. Berbeda dengan dua tahun lalu, kini rambut pirangnya sudah dapat dikuncir dengan kepang disamping yang mempercantik. Setelah Anna selesai memberi antiseptik pada pipi Ray, kini tangan kanannya menyiapkan kasa untuk ditempelkan pada pipinya, sebagai sentuhan akhir pengobatannya.

“Bukannya ada yang kurang?” suara berat itu keluar saat Anna mulai melangkahkan kaki bersiap pergi. Respon berupa kedipan mata membuat Ray malu.

Segitu inginnya mendapat pelayanan khusus?

Saat Ray bersiap untuk melangkah tiba-tiba sesuatu yang lembut menyentuh pipinya disertai suara “Get well soon.”

**Author's Note:**

> HBD ya kak!! WYATB!!  
> Makasih udah buat event ini sehingga aku bisa eksekusi ide yang lama terpendam.  
> Aku minta maaf kalau alurnya kecepetan..  
> Semoga suka ya kak!


End file.
